KR Genki: Hit the Beat, Keep your Beat!
by Riderman09
Summary: Join KP and the Oni Riders, as they meet new Friends and battle new Enemies, with Action, Humor and Romance along the way! Contains Elements from Kamen Rider Hibiki.
1. Chapter 0: The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is Owned by Disney not mine.

Some of the OC's and the plot is though.

A/N: This is NOT a ZKD Series but a new one made by me

with the of Kamen Rider Chrome, and Rider Paladin and a few Others.

* * *

The mountain areas of Japan were covered in dense forests of lush trees, teaming with life.

Various flora and fauna made these areas their home. These forests were tranquil, peaceful, and full of natural beauty.

The water in the rivers was clean as was the air. Such places were treasures, and undeveloped by the progress of man.

Indeed, such areas were like miniature pieces of paradise. Humans would often come to clearings in these forests just to enjoy the beauty, peace and tranquillity.

However, aside from the plants and animals, another form of life lived in these forests and they were not very friendly.

The peace was suddenly disturbed as a battle was heard. Two figures were fighting among the trees..

Both resembled legendary creatures.

One such creature resembled a humanoid cat and the other was...an Oni.

The cat monster, a Bakeneko, hissed and clawed at the Oni who dodged to the side before he punched the cat demon across the face.

He then landed a kick upon the monster's chest, sending it crashing into a tree.

"Yosh! Lets Finish this!" The Oni said as he Shot forward, removing his belt buckle and slamming it onto the Bakeneko's chest.

The creature snarled and hissed as the belt expanded into the face of a taiko drum as the Oni removed a pair of taiko drumsticks from his back.

**"Ongeki Da: Rekka Hibiki no Kata!!!"**

He tapped the drum sticks together igniting it with black flames before beating on the drum.

The vibrations from the beatings caused the Bakeneko intense pain.

Finally, with a simultaneous beat of both flaming drumsticks upon the drum,

the Bakeneko exploded and the tree was also reduced to splinters by the force of the explosion.

The Oni twirled his drumsticks around before holstering them to the back of his belt.

A light shone around his head and before long a human face replaced the face of the Oni.

"Whew, Mission accomplished," he smiled as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, And dusted off his hands.

"Next stop, Middleton! - GROOOWLLLL? his stomach suddenly rumbled loudly making him blush.

"Uh, he he he... and i can't wait to go to eat at Bueno Nacho as well!!!"

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: sorry i had to revise this chapter, there was a few things that stunk!

i also changed the Title of Genki's Attack!

i just found out, Rekka means Blaze, and Hibiki means Beat,

so i changed it a bit! ... anyway Advance Merry Christmas!!!


	2. Chapter 1: A new Guy in town

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is Owned by Disney not mine.

Some of the OC's and the plot is though.

A/N: This is NOT a ZKD Series but a new one made by me

with the of Kamen Rider Chrome, and Rider Paladin and a few Others.

* * *

The doors of MIDDLETON HIGH swung wide open and all eyes in the hallway turned towards the entrance as a new face walked in.

It was definitely someone new and he strode in confidently without a care in the world. The girls saw him and admired him.

Several swooned at his rugged good looks. It was Hirotaka all over again.

He stopped to check his watched and with wide eyes he yelled. "HOLY CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!"

and as fast as lightning he ran down the hallway.

Meanwhile...

"Hey KP, have you heard? There's a new student coming here in this class!!!" Ron Stoppable said to a certain red haired girl.

"Ron the entire school knows already about him, so you don't have to repeat it already," said Kim as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on KP. This guy could be a hot girl or something!" Ron whined.

Kim sighed. Mr Barkin stood up and announced while giving the class fierce glares,

"Pipe down, people. The new student will arrive soon. As you can see he's already very late-

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a teenager of Asian decent with spiky black hair, brown eyes,

wearing a black long sleeved jacket with blue worn out jeans and a red scarf with a skull like pendant hanging from him neck.

Oh man! The first day of school and I m already late!!! he said while panting.

All the girls sighed and stared at his lean body and handsome face with the same thought: OMG!!! he's HOT!!!

"You re late, Mr. Tamashii. Now introduce yourself!" Barkin Barked at the teen.

"Hai! Sensei!" the teen saluted and turned to the class. "My name is Genki Tamashii! Nice to meet you all!"

Genki smiled and bowed at the class.

All the girls practically squealed at the new boy.

Ron shook his head as Kim stared dreamily as well.

Bonnie has a strange gleam in her eyes.

Genki smiled seeing a familiar head of blond hair, "Yo, Ron!"

Ron smiled happily as he stood up, to welcome him with a loud voice,

"G-MAN!! HOW'S IT GOING!!!

Genki high-fived Ron that earned stares from the class.

"HUH!?" they gasped with their jaws wide open,

"Ron, It's been a while. How's it going?"

"You know the usual. Is your cousin OK?"

"Yori? Sure. I called her cell an hour ago."

"I didn't know she had a cellphone on her."

"Don't worry about it. I ll give you her number."

"Thanks man..."

"Don't mention it, as long as you take me to Bueno Nacho after."

"Not to worry my friend. It's on me!!"

"Uh, Ron? You know him? Kim asked with a curious look.

"Sure do KP. We met while I was at the Yamanouchi-"

"AHEM!" Barkin interrupted with a vein popping up in his forehead.

"Stoppable, since you already know Mr Tamashii here will you please show him around the campus?"

"Sure thing, Mr.B!!!" Ron mock saluted.

**RING RING RING!!** The bell chimed.

"Oh man! I knew it! I am late!!" Genki slumped his shoulders with tears in his eyes.

Ron patted his back. "Don't worry man. There's nothing interesting going on today anyway-"

**Beep beep bee beep!**

Reaching into her backpack, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator,

her personal handheld communicator and on the screen was the twelve-year-old super genius, Wade Load.

Genki managed to look at the screen. _'So that's Wade. Better tell Takada about him'._ He thought.

"What's the Sitch Wade?" questioned Kim.

"Drakken and Shego are planning on stealing the rare Phoenix Diamond from the Middleton Exhibit," Wade reported.

"Transportation?" Kim asked.

"Already there."

"You rock Wade!!!"

Genki stood up. '_Phoenix Diamond? That diamond is an Oni artifact! I better tell Ichijyo about this but first..._'

"Hey Guys, Mind if I join you?"

"Huh? w-well, y-you see..." Kim stuttered while blushing.

"KP, don't worry. Genki's a Crimefighter too,

Ron said waking her friend out of her trance.

"Really?" Kim blinked.

"Yeah I learn t different styles of Martial Arts while traveling around! said Genki.

_'and fought things you thought only existed in fairy tales_,' he thought.

"Well if you re up for it..." KP said still blushing.

_'Dang! he's cute up close!!! I better say yes before Bonnie takes a hold of him,_' she wondered in her mind.

OK! then Let s go! KP answered.

"Just a sec, Genki excused himself. I 'll be right back."

and dashes strait to the bathroom.

Ron nodded, "Don't worry man. We'll wait for you outside."

"Thanks!" Genki then went inside to do his business .

Ron gave Kim a glance and sighed. "KP, you're drooling again."

"Huh?" Kim murmured while still daydreaming.

Ron shook his head as they waited for their new friend.

While in the Bathroom Genki took out his cellphone and called HQ.

A stoic voice answered, "What is it?"

"There's been a problem and you won't like it..." Genki reported.

"What problem?" the voice replied.

"Someone stole the Phoenix Diamond."

"Hmmm... that is a problem...

well continue with the it without letting them know your true objectives, Orochi Out.."

"Roger," Genki turned off his cell and smiled.

_'YATTA! I'm going on a mission with Kim Possible!! Well, let s see what she can do._'

he thought with a smirk.

After the wait Genki joined them while carrying his bag with him.

All the girls sighed dreamily at him as he left the halls.

"How dare she take him from me!?" Bonnie yelled angrily while pacing down the hallways.

Suddenly an idea formed in her head making her smile.

"Don't worry I ll have him soon... just like I did with Hirotaka!"

Meanwhile...

"Shego! have you obtained it yet!" Drakken yelled at his communicator while waiting in the hovercraft.

Shego rolled her eyes, Dr Drakken was inventing a new weapon and all it needed now was the rare Phoenix Diamond that rumor stated had supernatural powers.

Shego managed to dodge the laser grid that protected the case with ease. So now all she have to do was grab the jewel then leave.

After this I'm SO going to need a vacation maybe in Tahiti or in Paris. Shego thought.

As she reached for the case she was interrupted by the loud nagging voice of his boss in her earpiece.

"Did you get it yet? I need that diamond, so I can finally be rid of that Kim Possible and her buffoon of a sidekick once and for all!!!"

"Yeah, yeah! just a minute!"The Green Seductress sighed as she swiped the Phoenix Diamond

from the case, dodged the Lasers again and returned to the hovercraft.

"Got it, Dr. D! Now let's get out of here so you can finish building this thing of yours so I can have another vacation!!!"

"Another one? Can you at least let me join in on your vacations for once?" Drakken whined.

"No way Dr.D! Not after what happened last time!!!" The Green Thief argued,

Remembering that last vacation with him made her shudder.

"I said i was Sorry! I just want to come with you and have fun for once..." Drakken said with tears in his eyes.

Shego sighed again as she calmed down. "Don't worry Dr. D. Maybe next time when you re not busy ruling the world." she joked.

"And now you re just being mean!!!" Drakken crossed his arms and pouted.

Shego smirked. "At least Princess and the Buffoon aren't here yet, but if they do show up..."

her hands glowed with plasma "I'm ready for Them."

"That's exactly why I needed this thing!"

As they arrived in the lair they didn't notice a tiny red metal bird following them.

To be Continued...

* * *

A/N: the big fight scene is coming up next.

and i like to thank Kamen Rider Chrome for his help,

so thanks and please Review if not there will be dire consequences.

BWAHAHAHA!!!


	3. Message from the Author

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is Owned by Disney not mine.

Some of the OC's and the plot is though.

A/N: This is NOT a ZKD Series but an original story made by me

with the help of Kamen Rider Chrome, and Rider Paladin and a few Others.

* * *

A/N: Sorry Guys its been a while, but i wont be able to write for a while...

I have an extreme case of writers block! but dont worry guys! im not out yet!

i'm working on re-figuring the story and more!

...i just need help and ideas...

...Anyway, im thinking ideas LOTS of em!

* * *

Heres some of them:

KR Genki Adventures.

this story is a Oneshot collection of Genki's adventures

featuring guest OC's and Crossovers!

KR Genki: The Darkstalker Journeys.

In this fic we have Genki being followed by two Succubus...

hes also flung into a war between The Darkstalkers and a powerful enemy!

Rosario + Oni. (Working Title)

a AU of my main story.

instead of sending Genki to Middleton, Hibiki and his sensei's

enrolled him to Youkai Academy! where trouble comes plenty!

KR Genki: Love Hina Adventures. (Working Title)

When Genki visits his Cousin Keitaro in the Hinata Hot Springs,

Romance, Laughter and Chaos should ensue!

Oni no Tsukaima/The Oni of Zero. (Working Title)

What if Louise summoned a legendary creature instead of

a Lowly Commoner? what if she summoned an Oni?

Shinken Gold: Uzumaki Chronicles. (Working Title)

A Young Naruto was saved from a mob of villagers by

strange Sushi Seller, a few years later a new legend will be born!

Ultraman O1. (Working Title)

In the far future, a new evil has risen.

and only one man can defeat them using the power of a centuries old legend!

will he save the world like the First Warrior of Light did?

Heres a list of others that i havent named yet:

A KR Kuuga x KR Agito x ? crossover!

im planning on making the two into the new Double Riders!

but i havent gotten that far yet...

A KR Genki x Rozen Maiden story! 

Genki was given a strange letter with a box  
by a mysterious man (Topper)  
now hes been given a quest to find a way to stop the  
new Alice Game from playing!

...and many more!

for more info PM me or visit my Deviantart Page!

I'll update this story as soon as im ready so bye!


End file.
